


spoilt rotten

by squishychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Claiming Bites, Consensual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Horniness, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, lmao i officially hate that tag, the rest of svt are alphas rip sol's ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishychan/pseuds/squishychan
Summary: They've offered to help him with his heats, but he's too shy to admit that he needs it.(In which Hansol is the pack's one and only Omega who's too fucking shy for his own good.)





	1. 00 - prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote smut since i was like 12 and that was some cringy sasunaru shit lmfao, so i apologize in advance lololol
> 
> so yeah, i'm trying to redeem myself with this sin  
> also i've only been on the receiving end like twice so i'm sorry if this is a flop
> 
> EDIT: this is an old fic of mine that i'm reposting bc i've improved on my smut writing skills since taking it down and yeah :)

"Your heat is due in five days Hansol," Seungcheol informs way too casually over dinner, as if he's merely discussing what should be cooked for breakfast tomorrow morning, the calendar app pulled up on his cracked phone, the dates stretching well over a full week highlighted in neon yellow. Seungkwan choking on a mouthful of kimchi, Minghao slapping the younger's back with a deep sigh. Wonwoo doesn't say anything, simply swatting Jun's hand away from his messy locks, Soonyoung (for once) completely engrossed in a thick novel (and  _yes_ , Naruto  _does_  count as one of the classical works of literature). Jihoon nonchalantly eating his rice, just nodding along noncommittally to his leader's words, obviously not paying attention in the slightest. Jeonghan and Jisoo sharing a knowing smirk, Chan frowning at the two, their mischievous expressions mildly off-putting. Seokmin glancing briefly at his birthday twin, before resuming his eating with twice as much vigor, Mingyu shooting the older boy a disgusted look.

 

Hansol stares at his bowl of tteokbokki, face flushed with embarrassment. "S-So?" He tries to reply indifferently, but his stutter gives way and he fails miserably. Chopsticks poking around at the orange tinted food childishly, not really caring if he's chastised at this point. Blatantly ignoring the multiple pairs of eyes on his figure, willing himself not to fidget in his seat.

 

"What I'm trying to say is—well, do you want us to help you?" Seungcheol continues, voice steadied, despite the slowly creeping blush crawling up his neck. Jeonghan not bothering to hide his sniggers, Jisoo elbowing him hard in the ribs. The leader flipping the not-so-angelic Alpha off, Jihoon muttering a string of curses underneath his breath, fucking done with their antics.

 

Their leader's bold move having the Omega openly gaping, quite obviously taken aback, his utensils clattering to the wooden table, before promptly scrambling to regain his composure. Keeping his line of vision trained on a smudge resting on the glossy surface, the polish scuffed with a clumpy, thick bluish-green dollop of dried paint, no doubt Minghao to blame.

 

"N-No, I'm fine. I can handle it by myself," He shakily denies, taking a sip of his raspberry lemonade to avoid further explanation, wishing for the rosy coloring tinting his cheeks to leave. 

 

"Are you sure? You always lock yourself away in our room every time it's  _that_  time of the month—not that I mind sleeping on the couch," Seungkwan rambles, backtracking quickly when he sees the way Hansol's expression falters, guilt flashing in his dark orbs.

 

"Ignore him Solie—but really, are you absolutely certain you don't want our help?" Jun's accented voice checks once more, flicking a lock of chestnut hair out of his eyes, gaze holding firm. The sweet Alpha smiling gently at the painfully shy Omega, Wonwoo snorting at the cheesiness of it all, Soonyoung's volume about gay ninjas abandoned now, focus glued on the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

Hansol is hesitant, as though he's choosing these next words with utmost precision, chewing on his lower lip, fingers drumming nervously on the countertop. 

 

_He wants so fucking badly to hop into their lap, to let them kiss all over his body, to be claimed by them. But he knows the potentially disastrous outcomes that could be caused by him giving in, insides turning to jelly at the thought. He can't be the cause for their happy little family of a pack to crumble, he won't allow that. No matter how much his heart will suffer, icy cold pain flooding his lungs, stomach tied in elegant red ribbons._

 

"Yeah,." He finally answers, after a few beats of silence, jaw set in place, no intention of budging. "I am."

 

\---

 

"Hannie?" Comes Hansol's pained whisper, the Omega clutching the doorframe with one hand while the other grabbed feebly at his tummy. His face a sickly color, peachy sweet scent muddled with hurt, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. Legs wobbling as they struggled to support his trembling weight.

 

This has the second oldest of the pack up in seconds, wriggling out of Wonwoo and Chan's tight hold, the two other Alphas scooting closer to each other, purring contentedly.

 

"Yes Solie? Is everything alright?" He asks, sleepily padding over to the taller, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. The digital clock on the dresser reading 3:44 AM, a dim light shining from it.

 

Hansol simply whimpers in response, managing to shake his head with a grimace. "My belly feels really bad," He groans, and realization dawns on Jeonghan.

 

"Oh," He murmurs, "It's just pre-heat cramps Solie, c'mon, I'll go you some tylenol." 

 

"N-No, you don't have to do that hyung, I can just get a heating pad, I don't need medicine." Hansol babbles, Jeonghan shaking his head.  _Stubborn cutie._

 

"But  _I_  want to, surely you can accept that." He counters smoothly, interlocking their hands together.

 

It's a good thing that it's dark, because Hansol's face is dyed a bright pink.

 

_Angel my ass._

 

\---

 

Hansol wakes up just an hour later to a burning hotness enveloping every inch of his body—hugging him in all the wrong places, a persistent ache spreading along the base of his spine, boxers damp, raw arousal making his head spin wildly. He clenches his eyes shut, willing—no, begging, for the pangs of sheer and utter want to disappear, all the while ignoring the slick sliding down the back of his thighs. Breaths coming out in short, strained puffs, burying his face into his pillow, sighing when warm skin comes into contact with the cool satin covering.

 

Muffling a groan when his hand drifts down to his leaking cock, palming himself through his sweatpants, whining a breathy moan, panting shamelessly, hips bucking weakly. Desperate for contact, for his tight hole to be filled, roughly and mercilessly, slamming against his prostrate repeatedly, keening at the pleasure. Falling apart completely, head thrown back in a silent scream, overwhelmed. Pupils blown wide, the definition of fucked out-

 

He stops there, shaking his head, clearing his clouded mind, being pulled back into reality. Unsure if he should feel disappointment—that it was merely fantasy, wishful thinking that amounted to nothing—or relief. He settles for the latter, guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach, ashamed that he'd even had such thoughts.

 

He struggles to fall back asleep, not wanting to dwell on the matter too long. Fitfully tossing and turning in his bed, fingers clenching his sweaty sheets, still painfully hard.

 

_Fuck._


	2. 01 - fuck it up Hao (but gently because Sol's babie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i am back and here to start the fuckfest that is omega sol loving and living with 12 sweet but horny alphas
> 
> anywho, i'm sure you know who's featured in today's chapter w the title lol
> 
> also there's no prep bc omega slick lmao

"Can't someone just go in there and fuck him already?!" Wonwoo hisses under his breath, Jeonghan's nose wrinkling when he smells the arousal mixed into the younger Alpha's woody scent, the rapper pacing anxiously about as the pair waited for Seungcheol to give them the word that is was okay to enter. The leader of the pack—along with Jeonghan and Wonwoo—one of the few people Hansol was willing to see this early into his heat, their sweet Omega a stuttering, blushy mess as he squeaked out that yes, he gave in, and _yes_ , he wanted their help.

 

"You know just as well as I do that Cheol won't let anyone so much as even lay a finger on Sol until he's 100% certain that this is what he wants," Jeonghan mutters, though he has to agree with Wonwoo, as the dizzying smell of an Omega in heat was only growing stronger by the second, "For all we know Hansol might've only agreed because we've been nagging him since the day he presented-" The swish of a door being thrown open interrupting him mid-sentence, a very flustered Seungcheol stepping out, Wonwoo crowding in on him almost instantly, Jeonghan quick to grab ahold of his wrist just in case the younger fails to restrain himself.

 

"Well?" Wonwoo's voice tinged with thinly veiled worry, Jeonghan mentally kicking himself for not picking up on his distress earlier, "Is everything okay?" Seungcheol running a hand through his disheveled locks as he chews on his lip, eyes downcast. "Cheol, is Hansol okay-"

 

"He's asking for Minghao." Seungcheol cuts off Wonwoo, his sudden outburst rather effectively shutting up the taller, Jeonghan simply arching a fine brow in confusion, not at all understanding what their leader was getting at.

 

"Wha-"

 

"I said that he's asking for Minghao," Seungcheol repeats, his ears steadily growing redder as he struggles to form a somewhat cohesive sentence. "For, uh, help with his heat."

 

_"Oh."_

 

\---

 

_"Hey, baby," Seungcheol coos gently, "You holding up okay?" The Omega whimpering pitifully in response, his feverish cheeks damp with tears, the unmistakable smell of an Omega in heat wafting off of his shivering body in thick, pheromone heavy waves._

_"H-Hurts hyung," Hansol manages in between his pained whines, his boxers soaked all the way through with slick, "W-want it to st-stop." Seungcheol frowning as he places a hand to the Omega's sweaty forehead, Hansol leaning into the older's touch with a mewl, nuzzling up against Seungcheol's hand like a pup in search of its mother's milk._

_"Jesus Sol you're burning up!" Seungcheol ripping his hand away to uncap the water bottle sitting on the Omega's bedside table, Hansol whimpering at the loss of touch. "Are you sure that you don't want us to-"_

_"H-HaoHao," Hansol stutters, pushing away the water, "Want H-Hao." Seungcheol's eyes widening at the Omega's choice of Alpha, as the Chinese man was notorious for being rough in bed, with only Seungkwan and Mingyu being the only ones in the pack who could successfully take his knot._

_"You want Minghao?" The Omega nodding as he finally accepted the drink, "Are you sure-"_

_"HaoHao," Hansol confirms, flushed face adorably pouty, "I w-want HaoHao."_

 

\---

 

"So you want me to fuck him?" Minghao asks, blunt as ever, poor Seungcheol left to stumble over his words at the lack of questioning the younger was doing, though it's not like the head Alpha can't say that he _wasn't_ expecting such a response from the surprisingly dominant (Hao's skinny ass frame is what had Cheol wrongly labeling him as a bottom, okay?) Alpha. As Minghao never was one to shy away from the kinkier side of sex. 

 

"Hao!"

 

"Well, are _you_ gonna do it? Huh?" A smirk tugging at Minghao's lips, "Yeah, that's what I thought." 

 

"I...Just don't break the poor boy, okay?" Seungcheol's ears burning as Minghao only grins wider, "And stop that or I'll make sure to have you restrained the next time we fuck."

 

\---

 

 _"Don't say anything stupid, don't you dare say anything stupid."_ Minghao's heart thumping against his chest as he hesitantly turns the doorknob, the permeating scent of Omega slick hitting him head-on as he cautiously steps a foot inside what once was Hansol and Soonyoung's shared bedroom. Said Alpha having been relocated (an entire week before the boy's heat was even due because one can never be too careful) to Seokmin's room for Hansol's sake, despite the Omega's cries for _his_ Soonie to not leave him all alone. Because no way in hell was their precious Omega getting knocked up so young, not if Jeonghan could help it. 

 

"Sol?" Minghao whispers, feeling his dick twitch, Hansol's peachy scent unfortunately going straight to what Seungkwan ever so affectionately called his "Weapon of Ass Destruction." The Omega stirring at the mention of his name, confusedly pulling himself up so that he's sat kneeling on top of the bed, feet folded under his plush ass, the apples of his cheeks pink, his bangs damp and stuck to his forehead, eyes glazed over with want.

 

"HaoHao?" He slurs, fumbling with the sheets that he's using to cover himself with, "You came?" Hansol's voice so small and so fucking innocent that it pulls at the Alpha's heartstrings, his own cheeks aflame as he slowly makes his way over to the Omega, who's already naked below the waist might Minghao add, something that Seungcheol _didn't_ mention. Hansol's cute little cock flushed pink and resting against his tummy, but that wasn't what caught Minghao's attention, sure it was "good" and all, but the smell of the Omega's slick from this close up was good enough for him to nut right then and there.

 

"Y-Yeah," And fuck, of course he had to go and stutter, "Of course I came baby boy," Hansol smiling shyly at the nickname, his eyes widening when Minghao starts to strip, but not before the older leans in to kiss the Omega softly, moving to gently nip at Hansol's scent gland as he pulls away, which has the younger squirming. Hansol panting as he shakily attempts to jerk himself off, desperate for something more. Minghao smirking when he notices this, hand snaking down to slip in between Hansol's milky thighs, the Omega involuntarily spreading them to the best of his ability in response. Which is all that it takes for Minghao to completely lose it, his pupils dilating with lust, wanting nothing more than to claim Hansol on the spot, shivering as his dick twitches once again in his briefs.

 

"Oh? You like that baby boy?"

 

Hansol simply nodding, too overwhelmed to speak properly, his hips bucking upwards when Minghao uses one hand to harshly pinch at his nipple while the other keeps Hansol's own hands from pushing him off.

 

"Sorry Nonie, I shouldn't tease," Laughing when Hansol huffs in agreement, releasing his hold on the Omega to finishing undressing, Hansol whining when Minghao momentarily leaves the bed to go grab the bottle of lube and spare condoms that the older Alphas had left on Soonyoung's dresser.

 

"Um," Minghao starts, trying his damned hardest to play it cool, "How do you wanna do this? Do you want me inside you? Or do you want to be inside of me?” As it wasn't like Minghao _hadn't_ had his fair share of bottoming, the Alpha used to bottoming for Jeonghan when the older wanted someone who didn't mind being used as anything other than a hole to fuck.

 

"You...You'd let me top?" Hansol's voice coming out in a shocked squeak, and Minghao can't help but giggle at the Omega's stunned expression. "B-But I'm an Omega Hao, _an Omega."_

 

"So?" Minghao replies with a shrug of his shoulders, "It's 2019 Sol, no one gives a fuck about subgender roles."

 

"But I thought that-" 

 

"We can do this however you want,” Minghao shushing Hansol's fretting with a gentle nip to his earlobe. “As many times as you want. So…how do you want us to do it first?”

 

“Y-You can top.” The Omega finally answers, swatting Minghao's hands away when he starts to get too close to Hansol's dick for comfort.

 

"You sure?" 

 

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure HaoHao," Hansol whimpering against Minghao's lips, the Chinese boy tugging on the Omega's lower lip with his teeth, no doubt intending to rile him up even more. Which is working if the small moans coming from Hansol is anything to go off of.

 

"Good," Minghao breaking the kiss unexpectedly, which has Hansol pitifully whining, "I didn't want you to feel like I was forcing you or any-" 

 

"I want you, Hao. _I've always wanted you."_ The Omega sinking back into the mountain of pillows behind him with that, his legs obediently spread wide, his opening offered to the Alpha before him.

 

_Oh._

 

Minghao felt his heart give a hard throb and he quickly reached over to where the condoms and lube had been hastily tossed beside the Omega. Not at all hesitating in ripping one open and clumsily putting it on. He'd never worn a condom in his life—there was no need when all the other dudes you were fucking were a. Alphas who were clean and b; had no chance whatsoever of getting knocked up—so the feeling of the lubed up plastic felt a little strange on his cock. He added a lot of extra lube to it for good measure, though the peachy slick dribbling down the Omega's thighs really defeated the whole purpose of that, Minghao grabbing a pillow to place underneath Hansol's hips.

 

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" He asked and Hansol nodded, bracing himself. Minghao spreading the Omega's legs impossibly wider, resting the folds of Hansol's knees onto his thighs before pressing closer, grabbing at his cock and taking some deep breaths. He pointed the tip at Hansol's virginal hole and allowed the situation taking place to wrap around his brain, the fact that he was about to have sex with Hansol for the first time, about to lose his Alpha-Omega virginity and steal Hansol's all at once. It was enough for him to groan and surge forward slowly, dangerously sinking the tip of his cock into Hansol's hole. 

 

_Fuck._

 

Minghao gulped, staring down at the vanished tip of his length buried in the younger's ass. It went in so easily too, his cock was so slick, Hansol’s insides were so slick, everything was slick and pliant and god did Minghao want to press in deeper, swallow himself wholly into the heat that was sucking him inside-

 

 _“-shit,”_  Minghao hissed quietly to himself, the atmosphere so tense, _too tense._

 

Hansol, on the other hand, was heaving, breathing very, very fast. _Too fast._

 

Minghao’s body was unmoving, and panic was welling up in the back of his mind because  _was Hansol in agony?_  Though the need to be deeper, to the hilt, was drowning that out and Minghao was scared that he was gonna make the Omega's first time miserable. “Sol?”

 

“You can move in more,” Hansol somehow manages to grit out, his lips pursing when the older readjusted himself inside him, “Don’t worry.”

 

“It hurts?” The Alpha gasps, forcing his hips not to move, to surge forward like all his nerves were begging him to.

 

“…A little, yeah.” Hansol panted, “But I can do it. It’s not...it’s not _awful._ ”

 

"I'm sorry," apologized Minghao, "You're... you're doing good," He added. Remembering his first time bottoming and how Jisoo made sure to lay on the praise, saying something about how it was good to praise the other. "You're doing so well. Fuck...you...you feel amazing Nonie."

 

Hansol opened his eyes and raised a shaky hand to rest on the Alpha's cheek. The other boy kissed him hard, flicked his nipples, rubbed at his sides, anything to distract the boy from what he was about to do next. And it worked for a split second, Hansol was too busy kissing the Alpha's lips and moaning into his mouth from the pleasure of having his nipples teased to notice that the older was inching further and further inside him. But the distraction didn't last long, and right as Minghao seated himself fully inside of him, gave a final push that left him completely inside of the sweet Omega, Hansol pulled away to cry out in pain. He could not hold in the noise any longer, and Minghao felt his throat close up in guilt.

 

"I'm sorry," Minghao repeated, "I'm so sorry, Sol. You're doing so well. Shit...you took all of me inside you. You're so fucking incredible baby boy." And Hansol whimpers, his eyes filling with tears he so desperately didn't want the Alpha to see, Minghao's heart dropping to the pit of his stomach at the sight.

 

"Do you want me to stop-"

 

"N-No," Hansol sniffles wetly, "I-I can take it HaoHao,"

 

"You sure? Because I can stop anytime-"

 

"I’m...I need a second, okay? Just let me get used to this…”

 

Minghao flushes, doing as he was told. “Don’t move yet, right?”

 

“Yeah, one sec…”

 

The Alpha nods even though the Omega's eyes are screwed shut, in pain and trying so hard not to be.

 

"I love you—you k-know that, right?" The Omega finally whispers, tears staining his cheeks, though he's smiling all the same.

 

Minghao raised his head to stare into Hansol's eyes. The Alpha gingerly wiping away Hansol's tears, staring at him for a moment before he gives his response.

 

"I love you, too, Sol. So, _so_ much." And Hansol giggles, leaning up as best he can, Minghao understanding and closing the gap between them, kissing him softly. Hansol humming into it before pulling away, grinning as he looked deep into the Alpha's eyes, mouthing a tiny  _"You can move HaoHao."_  To which Minghao experimentally pushed inside and the two froze for a moment. Though Minghao quickly regained himself, however, and began to thrust slowly, pumping in and out. Hansol whimpered, closing his eyes gently and gripping onto Minghao's shoulders.

 

"Is...is this okay?" Minghao asked, his voice full of worry, and the Omega nodded frantically.

 

"Yes, yes, do it again!"

 

Minghao wasting no time in thrusting in again, groaning lowly as Hansol cried out, the Omega's sweet sounds having the Alpha picking up his pace a bit, shoving his cock inside of the Omega just a little bit faster now.

 

"'H-Hao!" The Omega yelped, "M-More!"

 

Minghao leaned up a little, gripping madly at the other boy's hips, biting at his lip as he spread the Omega's legs even wider so that he could pound even deeper inside of Hansol, who was whimpering all the while.

 

"Uh, _fuck—"_ The older moaned breathlessly, throwing his head back and thrusting in hard. 

 

"Oh my god Minghao-"

 

Minghao taking that as his cue to go ahead and change angles, positioning his throbbing cock in a new direction, one that has the poor Omega screaming. The younger boy arching his back off the bed, crying out and gripping at the bedsheets. Though this doesn't have Minghao letting up with his unstoppable thrusting, as he continued to fuck into the Omega and feel the sweet sensations of having the boy quake beneath him.  _Of having an actual Omega quake beneath him._

 

And at that very moment, as said Alpha felt Hansol unconsciously thrust his hips back down against him, grinding down on his dick, and Minghao felt a very familiar heat in his navel, gripping at Hansol's hips with enough force to leave behind fingerprint shaped bruises, clawing at the Omega's milky white skin and marking him up with his nails. 

 

"'H-Hao!" He mewled, "Minghao, I c-can't!" Tears of pleasure mingling with the beads of sweat peppering Hansol's pretty face, the Omega hiccuping as Minghao never once ceased his brutal pace.

 

"You can baby boy," The Alpha cooed, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing himself over the Omega, holding himself up with one hand and interlocking their fingers in the other. "Come on, baby, cum for me."

 

Hansol wailing out unabashedly, shoving his hips back down and desperately trying to release the tightness that was rising inside of him. It was closer than ever, right on the brink of sweet release.

 

"Fuck, cum for me, Nonie. Cum all over yourself, shit—" And Minghao’s voice  _broke_  and he growled into the crook of Hansol's neck, letting himself go entirely, rolling into the tightness, holding the Omega's hips tighter and fucking him erratically as he shivered at all the tension quivering out of him. All the stress and anxiety and worry from before shot out of him in an ecstatic rush, his orgasm as harsh as he needed it to be, content heat curling in their places after a moment of overwhelming shudders. He was sleepy, more exhausted than usual, but also grossed out because his cum was trapped in the condom and it was sticky and warm and rapidly cooling and Minghao wanted nothing more than to remove it as soon as possible.  _But not until Sol finishes, it'd be rude to pull out when the Omega was still on the brink of orgasm-_

 

And then, with a choking sound and a drawn-out whine not long after, and a whole-body clench that made a pleasant chill run down Minghao’s spine, Hansol gasped, a completed-sounding cry that let the Alpha know he had reached his peak. His breathing was a disaster as he came down from his high, his cum spurting all over the lower half of his belly in hot, stringy ropes, Minghao gingerly pushing his sweaty bangs back with a quiet hum, pulling out of his hole with a wet squelch.

 

Tying and tossing the used condom into the trash bin next to Hansol's bed with an audible thump, the Omega wrinkling his nose as he lets the older scoop him up into his arms. Minghao kissing Hansol in just about any place that he could reach, on his tear stained cheeks, leaving traces in his sex tousled hair, on his ears, on his button nose and on his swollen lips. The Alpha whispering nothing but praise to the now wrecked Omega, nuzzling his nose into him and telling him how well he did and how incredible he was and how much he loved him.

 

"I love you, too," Hansol muttered weakly. "Now quit it and let me sleep, I gotta be ready for the next dick I have to take up my ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shdjnfnfn i had to kick it off with gentle (lmao that’s a lie, past me had no idea this wouldn’t be vanilla vanilla), 100% consensual fucking bc that's my kink yo
> 
> who should be next? any preferences?
> 
> kudos + comments r cool but y'know what's cooler? supporting the omega hansol movement my dudes

**Author's Note:**

> pls  
> f o r g i v e  
> me  
> mum
> 
> to be continued?


End file.
